La leyenda de la Fiera Deidad
by Xepes
Summary: Hace miles de años, aquel conocido posteriormente como La Fiera Deidad fue un simple comerciante de un humilde pueblo del desierto de Ikana. Una extraña petición de un hombre encapuchado puso en marcha los engranajes del destino para que el curso de su vida se viera cambiado drásticamente. Esta es la historia de cómo ese joven se convirtió en leyenda.
1. La máscara

¡Hola, zelderos! Ayer me enteré de que Nintendo va a hacer un remake de _Majora's Mask_ para 3DS y 2DS y no me pude resistir a crear una historia sobre la misteriosa máscara de la Fiera Deidad. No sé mucho de ella. ¿Qué es? ¿La máscara con el alma de un difunto como las de Darmani y Mikau? ¿Lleva el alma de un dios y por eso se llama "la Fiera Deidad"? Ni idea, por lo que este fic no cuenta los verdaderos orígenes de la máscara, sino que es mi versión personal e _inventada_. Crucemos los dedos para que Nintendo revele más sobre este personaje, aunque lo dudo mucho xD

El primer capítulo está basado en el capítulo extra del manga de _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_, donde relatan los inicios de la máscara de Majora. Creo que todos lo habréis leído pero resulta imprescindible para el fic así que lo he terminado añadiendo como primer capítulo. Los diálogos son 100% los del manga, solo he añadido las descripciones.

El fic será de unos tres capítulos e irá relatado de forma que parezca que un personaje de la saga Zelda ha escrito la historia en un libro o documento. Intentad averiguar quién es el misterioso autor ;)

Como siempre: Los personajes, etc, etc, pertenecen a Nintendo, y el manga a Akira Himekawa.

Nada más que añadir excepto que disfrutéis de la lectura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Bienhallados, hijos e hijas de la Diosa. Para facilitar la comprensión cronológica a aquellos Hylians que encuentren este documento, la historia se organizará, cuando los datos lo permitan, de acuerdo a las Eras de Hyrule aunque los acontecimientos hayan ocurrido a un mundo de distancia de esas tierras.**_

_**Le ruego disculpen a mi humilde persona si hay algún error, pues por azares del destino llegó a mis oídos esta leyenda y la trasmito como buenamente puedo a aquellos que estén dispuestos a leerla.**_

.

.

_La Leyenda de la Fiera Deidad_

.

.

**Capítulo I: ****La máscara**

.

_Año sin identificar ya que los acontecimientos ocurren en un lejano lugar atemporal, aunque se rumorea que lo relatado a continuación fue hace unos diez millones de años. De ser así los hechos se desarrollarían justo después de la Era de la Creación del Mundo, cuando las tres Diosas de Oro terminaron la creación de Hyrule y muchísimos siglos antes de que la sombra del Heraldo de la Muerte amenazara el mundo._

Un tranquilo día soleado con alguna que otra nube pintando el cielo, entre las ruinas de alguna construcción caída en desgracia, una enorme bestia con forma de dragón levantó el hocico al oler la esencia de una criatura.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con malicia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un humano…

A lo lejos vio acercarse una silueta masculina que levantaba nubes de polvo al caminar sobre el árido suelo, produciendo el característico sonido de la gravilla al aplastarse con una suela de cuero endurecido. Iba ataviado con una túnica sujeta con un cinturón, pantalón, botas de viaje y una simple capa marrón que lo cubría hasta poco más abajo de la cintura. Su pálido cabello dorado, de una tonalidad tan clara que casi parecían hebras de oro bajo la luz del sol, se ajustaba a su cabeza con una cinta en la frente y que llevaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza una larga pluma como decoración. Sus manos iban protegidas con guanteletes de cuero e iba cargando un saco al hombro, dando el aspecto de un viajero venido de tierras lejanas.

Con paso tranquilo aquel hombre llegó a la altura de la bestia y, con un resoplido de cansancio, dejó caer el saco al suelo, provocando apenas un ruido amortiguado y se sentó en una roca.

- ¿Es tuyo este lugar? –preguntó el viajero a la bestia- ¿Me permitirías descansar aquí un rato?

La bestia lo miró imperturbable, aunque la sospecha ya empezaba a tomar forma en su mente.

- Hace tiempo desde que vi por última vez a un humano… ¿A qué has venido aquí? No –lo interrumpió antes de que tuviera ocasión de responder-, no necesitas decírmelo, lo sé… Has venido a robarme mi coraza para que pueda concederte tu "deseo", ¿correcto? Así que crees en esa estúpida leyenda.

Los ojos azules del hombre lo miraron con expresión apacible.

- No soy más que un viajero. Esa leyenda, ¿qué es?

Enfadándose, la bestia gruñó.

- No mientas.

El viajero, acomodándose en la roca y apoyando un brazo sobre su rodilla, continuó la conversación con tranquilidad y sin inmutarse por el gruñido.

- No es mentira. Cuéntamela.

Con una mueca perversa, la enorme criatura se agazapó frente al extraño, mirándolo sin pestañear.

- Esa leyenda fue creada por los mismos humanos. Si alguien logra obtener mi coraza, la leyenda dice que esa persona obtendrá un gran y terrible poder.

- ¿Los humanos? – lo interrumpió el rubio, casi risueño.

La bestia asintió.

- Vinieron lo que parecía ser una montaña de humanos: orgullosos guerreros, ambiciosos soldados, hombres y mujeres… y algunas veces incluso aquellos que solicitaban buena voluntad. Ahora no queda ni uno de ellos –continuó mientras se acercaba paso a paso con ayuda de sus letales garras a aquel viajero, enseñándole sus largos y afilados colmillos en una mueca burlona- porque los devoré a todos sin excepción. Los devoré uno tras otro mientras ellos me atacaban con sus espadas. Sus cuerpos llenos de sus deseos incumplidos.

- Es una historia difícil de creer –contestó el hombre con un estremecimiento-. Me da escalofríos.

- ¡Adelante! –lo animó la bestia con una risa siniestra- Dilo y haré tu deseo realidad.

- No tengo ningún deseo.

Incrédulo, la criatura soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Ninguno dices? Entonces, ¿por qué escondes tu gruesa armadura bajo tu capa? Puedo verlo. Eres un guerrero.

El rubio no dejó de mirarle sin variar un ápice su expresión serena, manteniéndose en silencio.

- Si dices que no tienes ningún deseo, entonces ¿por qué has venido a mis tierras?

Por fin aquel extraño viajero dejó su improvisado asiento y se levantó con aquella característica calma que había mantenido en todo momento.

- La verdad es que escuché que había un aterrador devora-hombres aquí.

- Y se te pidió que me eliminarás, ¿verdad? –supuso la bestia con recelo.

- No, eso es mentira –le aclaró-. La verdad es que fui atraído a este lugar por una fuerza extraña. Un mundo que no puedes decir que se esté moviendo… pero tampoco puedes decir que esté muerto. Pero también es un mundo extraño que tampoco parece haberse detenido. Escuché que había una bestia en este mundo que se hacía llamar un devora-hombres, y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría solo aquí.

Esas enigmáticas palabras trasmitían la trágica realidad de aquel mundo. Aquella enorme y terrorífica bestia era la solitaria protectora de esa tierra aislada de la influencia del tiempo, donde la vida y la muerte no tenían cabida. La bestia había permanecido allí año tras año, siglo tras siglo, y su soledad solo había sido interrumpida de forma esporádica por la llegada de algún que otro humano que únicamente buscaba matarle para robarle la coraza que le cubría el lomo.

Ocultando lo que aquellas palabras provocaron en el corazón del solitario guardián, la bestia volvió a su actitud burlona.

- Mmh, ¿cómo lo sabes? Ciertamente eres un hombre sabio.

Con los rasgos cargados de compasión, el viajero continuó su discurso:

- No puedes morir, pero tampoco puedes vivir. Has estado en este lugar desde que fuiste dejado aquí por el cosmos. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Unos mil años? ¿Diez mil? ¿Durante toda la eternidad? Ha debido de ser muy duro.

Herido por la insolencia de haberle recordado su triste existencia, lanzó un aterrador gruñido y colocó su hocico lleno de dientes a escasos centímetros de aquel simple humano.

- Entonces, ¿es así como me ves? ¡SOY UN DESPIADADO DEVORA-HOMBRES! –exclamó con un rugido vibrando contra su pecho.

Lejos de intimidarse, el rubio le acarició el hocico con ternura, mirándolo como quien intenta razonar con un niño.

- Pero ya no queda ni un hombre para devorar.

La bestia, cansada tras siglos de soledad, movió el cuello hacia un lado para dejar de observar ese par de orbes azules que no le habían mostrado nada más que compasión cuando todos los demás que lo habían visto lo habían temido.

Con un lento movimiento, volvió a encararlo.

- Viajero, ¿entonces por qué no he dejado este lugar? Encadenado a esta tierra, atrapado en el tiempo unos mil años… -Levantó la cabeza de golpe sin terminar la frase, sorprendido- Déjame ver…. Extraño… Nunca había pensado en eso antes. Me pregunto por qué.

Pero aunque no podía recordar por qué no había pensado en una manera de escapar de su vida aislada, una única idea brillaba en su mente:

- Me he cansado de estar solo. Me gustaría descansar pronto.

_¿Podrías…?_

De repente recordó todos los deseos que le habían pedido. Esas voces cargadas de esperanza, angustia o temor que salían de rostros borrados por el tiempo. Los deseos de los incontables humanos que había devorado ahora formaban un remolino dentro él hasta formar su primer y único deseo.

Había llegado el momento de moverse.

«Crea el tiempo.» Ese era el grito mudo por el que su corazón continuaba latiendo.

Como si el viajero hubiera escuchado esa silenciosa petición, desenrolló la cuerda con la que ataba el saco que había dejado al lado de la roca y que había permanecido olvidado durante toda la conversación y sacó un tambor.

Al dejarlo sobre el suelo con firmeza, una ráfaga de aire barrió los alrededores y un círculo de luz dorada rodeó a la bestia.

- El ritmo. ¡Baila! –lo animó el viajero con una sonrisa enigmática-. Aquí está la única escena que se te da.

La bestia al principio no comprendió el significado pero, cuando comenzaron a sonar los rítmicos golpes de una melodía, su enorme cuerpo pareció moverse con voluntad propia.

_Bum._

Con cada golpe de tambor sus patas pisaban en suelo.

_Bum. Bum. Bum._

Su cola dibujaba un elegante recorrido por el aire al compás de aquella mágica canción.

_Bum. Bum. Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum._

Su cuerpo giraba en gráciles espirales mientras le recorría un sentimiento de alegría que no recordaba haber tenido nunca.

«El aire está retorciéndose y agitándose. ¡El tiempo nacerá!» Por fin, después de siglos congelado, el tiempo volvería a correr para él.

Por tres días y tres noches el guardián de aquellas tierras continuó bailando y, en la mañana del cuarto día y en el mismo momento en el que dio su último aliento, el mundo se derrumbó. Al morir el protector de esa tierra, el mundo desapareció con él.

Todo lo que quedó fue su coraza.

En medio de la infinita negrura solo estaban el extraño viajero con su misterioso tambor y la coraza de la bestia.

- Por fin tuviste tiempo para moverte.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la pluma que estaba sujeta en la cinta que le rodeaba la cabeza y, con un movimiento del brazo, la delicada pluma se convirtió en una hoja afilada.

Con un golpe preciso separó una pequeña porción de coraza del resto y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a tallarla.

Poco a poco la materia ovalada de color púrpura fue tomando una forma parecida a la de un corazón. La hoja raspó la coraza hasta crear un par de ojos redondos, y dos cuernos nacieron de la parte superior junto con otros ocho en la inferior, cuatro a cada lado. El viajero terminó decorándola con algunos surcos que rodeaban los ojos.

El resultado fue una inquietante máscara de color púrpura que latía con los antiguos poderes de la fallecida criatura.

- Tu poder ha sido firmemente sellado dentro de esta máscara –murmuró con voz inexpresiva-. Tus poderes ya no serán más una amenaza… Espero que descanses por siempre.


	2. La Tribu de los Antiguos

¡Hola de nuevo! Aunque tenía previsto que fueran tres capítulos, este se está alargando demasiado y he tenido que dividirlo en dos para evitar que fuera demasiado largo.

Disfrutad de la lectura y ¡feliz semana zeldera! El juego de Majora's Mask está de aniversario porque hoy se pone a la venta el remake en 3DS.

¡No dejéis que caiga la luna!

PD: Dudas, sugerencias o avisos de cualquier error, al botón de los reviews. Intentaré responder lo más pronto que pueda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo II: ****La Tribu de los Antiguos**

_._

_Una semana más tarde en algún lugar del Valle de Ikana, Termina._

_._

El viajero soltó un suspiro de cansancio al divisar, por fin, su pueblo.

Bañado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer, el valle desértico parecía llorar aún con la sangre derramada por la última batalla. Dos bandos rivales se habían declarado la guerra para obtener el "trono" del "reino", y hacía relativamente poco que uno de ellos se había declarado vencedor y aspiraba gobernar todo el valle. Esto le causaba más de una carcajada amarga al rubio, ya que el reino constaba del pequeño pueblo que tenía ante él y poco más. Ahora al ganador le había dado por construirse una fortaleza en la cima del cañón, pero había que ver cómo conseguía subir los materiales que le hacían falta para completar tal astronómica obra. En el fondo le daba igual, mientras dejaran a los aldeanos tranquilos, los protegieran de los ladrones y pudieran seguir tranquilos con sus vidas, podía reinar quien le diera la gana.

Mientras sus botas aplastaban la gravilla del suelo con pasos algo cansados y cargaba el pesado saco al hombro, vio como numerosas columnas de humo salían de cada casa, delatando que en poco tiempo sería la hora de la cena.

Esto animó al joven, que, aumentando el ritmo, no tardó en atravesar la valla de madera que rodeaba el pueblo y llegar a la primera fila de construcciones.

La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de las viviendas destacaba entre la oscuridad que iba reclamando más terreno a cada minuto que pasaba, y la temperatura comenzaba a caer en picado al retirarse el sol. El clima era muy caluroso durante el día, pero podía ser terriblemente frío por la noche.

- ¡Eh! Ten cuidado –advirtió riendo cuando un niño paso corriendo hasta casi atropellarlo.

- Lo siento, señor –se disculpó con voz cantarina el muchacho de cabello castaño sin siquiera detenerse. Detrás de él iba una niña más pequeña y con facciones similares, riendo.

Ambos niños fueron directos a una casa donde su madre los estaba llamando para cenar después de toda una tarde de juegos. Escenas similares se repetían en muchas de las viviendas del pueblo.

Negó con la cabeza divertido, sin saber de dónde sacaban tanta energía, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba buscando.

Llamó un par de veces en la tabla azul de madera maltratada por las tormentas de arena, y entró al escuchar el cotidiano "pase" desde el interior.

- ¡Hermano!

Apenas le dio tiempo a dejar sus cosas en el suelo antes de que un niño de unos cinco años se le abalanzara encima y cayeran ambos al suelo por la inercia de la carrera. Los ojos marrones del pequeño brillaban de alegría, aunque un par de mechones rebeldes del flequillo amenazaban con ocultar el ojo izquierdo tras una cortina rubia.

- ¿Qué hay, Luca? ¿Cómo te has portado? –preguntó sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Genial! Mika y yo hemos ido a pescar al río.

- Con el deshielo de la última nevada en Pico Nevado, el caudal está más grande de lo que debería por esta época del año –añadió con voz afable otro adulto- Por cierto, bienvenido, Link. Has tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Desde las alturas, unos cálidos ojos ambarinos rodeados por una larga cabellera negra lo miraban con una mezcla entre cariño y diversión.

Mika, un joven de 22 años era el mejor amigo de Link desde la niñez. Mientras que Link creció con un cuerpo fuerte con madera de guerrero, Mika siempre había sido un muchacho escuálido, pero de lejos el más listo de la aldea. A pesar de que todos los vecinos acudían a él cuándo alguien enfermaba o se hacía alguna herida grave, tendían a rehuir del joven quien, desde que nació, demostró un comportamiento no del todo normal. Poseía ciertos dones mágicos de curación y, muy de vez en cuando, era asaltado por visiones del futuro que lo dejaban desconcertado y con dolor de cabeza durante un rato.

Los aldeanos lo querían y apreciaban porque era uno más de ellos y siempre ayudaba cuanto podía, pero temían aquello que no conocían y que no podían controlar. Era comprensible y Link lo entendía, pero no podía evitar apretar los puños con resentimiento cuando empezaban los cuchicheos al aparecer el moreno.

- La cena estará lista en un par de minutos… ¡Eh! ¡No toques la comida con las manos tan sucias! –el muchacho de ojos azules se quedó quieto como una estatua con la mano a un centímetro de la encimera al escuchar el grito, sabiendo que lo habían pillado- Ve ahora mismo a lavarte y vuelve cuando sea capaz de verte la cara debajo de toda esa mugre. ¿Te has visto? ¡Eres una mezcla entre un Poe y un Gibdo!

Link rodó los ojos mientras le dirigía al otro una parodia de reverencia.

- Perdóneme por no ponerme mis mejores ropas para cruzar el desierto, Su Majestad. Y el maldito camino no es precisamente el lugar más limpio del mundo cuando te cruzas con una tormenta de arena.

- ¡Link a dicho una palabrota! –se rió el pequeño mientras tiraba de la larga túnica azul oscura de Mika para llamarle la atención.

- ¡Link! ¡Ese lenguaje! Tienes prohibido ir a la taberna en una temporada; mira las costumbres tan feas que se te están pegando.

Con un resoplido de resignación el rubio se dio la vuelta mientras arrastraba los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, haciendo muecas y repitiendo con voz aguda las palabras de su amigo.

- Eres un pesado, jod… -no pudo terminar la frase porque era capaz de sentir la mirada fulminante del otro quemándole la nuca- jolines –se apresuró a corregir con cara angelical, algo avergonzado. Había estado a punto de decir una palabra prohibida en presencia de un menor que, por si fuera poco, era su hermano. Quizá sí debería dejar de frecuentar la taberna durante una temporada.

Mika no parpadeó cuando extendió un brazo señalándole la puerta del baño.

- Lávate. Ahora.

Luca, divertido por la escena de los dos adultos, se cruzó de brazos con cara de buen chico.

- De prisa, hermano, o te quedarás sin cenar.

- Hasta mi hermano pequeño me da órdenes –se quejó con voz lastimera mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, provocando las carcajadas de Luca y alguna que otra risita de Mika.

El joven vidente, intentando controlarse la risa, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda al niño de ojos marrones.

- Vamos a ir poniendo la mesa antes de que tu hermano empiece a atacar mi despensa.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Después de haberse aseado, pasar el meticuloso escrutinio de Mika y la revisión del pequeño pero implacable Luca, los tres pudieron por fin ponerse a cenar.

Para Link, la comida no podría haber estado más buena, y ya no solo porque su amigo era un excelente cocinero, sino porque durante el rato que habían estado alrededor de la mesa no habían faltado las risas y las bromas, así como alguna que otra reprimenda bienintencionada del moreno.

Cuando acabaron ya había caído la noche y con ella la estancia quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Tras un rato de charla alrededor del calor de la chimenea, los dos adultos permanecieron sentados sobre una alfombra frente a esta, y el menor de la casa dormía profundamente con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor.

Las sombras de la habitación danzaban al ritmo del fuego, creando un escenario pacífico que invitaba a relajar los músculos doloridos y rendirse al sueño con el sonido del crepitar de las llamas de fondo.

Link no pudo reprimir un bostezo, pero la suave voz de su amigo le hizo centrar su atención. El tono alegre de antes había sido sustituido por uno de preocupación.

- Has tardado. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

- Para nada –se apresuró a contestar para borrar la sombra de preocupación de los orbes color ámbar-, sólo es que fui un poco más lento de lo esperado. Y gracias por cuidar de Luca; espero que no te haya liado ninguna trastada.

Mika miró al pequeño y sonrió.

- No hay problema, ya sabes que puedes dejármelo cuando quieras. Además, al único al que marea es a ti, conmigo se porta estupendamente.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa. Desde que sus padres habían fallecido por una epidemia que arrasó el pueblo cuatro años atrás, Mika cuidaba del niño siempre que Link estaba fuera por cuestiones de trabajo.

Mientras pasaba las manos entre el cabello rubio de su hermano en una lenta caricia, recordó su último encargo. Hacía algo más de un mes un hombre encapuchado se acercó a él mientras estaba cargando la carreta. Iba a llevarse varios productos de la región junto con otros aldeanos para comerciar con un pueblo al oeste. El encapuchado se presentó como Karhell, y resultó ser un miembro de la misteriosa Tribu de los Antiguos. Era extremadamente raro verlos fuera de su poblado porque vivían al margen del resto. Para más extrañeza, por algún motivo conocía la existencia del peculiar tambor de Link, y que con este era capaz de controlar el tiempo.

Su petición fue muy clara: hazte con la coraza de la bestia y entrégamela.

Tras prometerle una más que razonable recompensa, Link aceptó. Lo que parecía un encargo de una semana se alargó a cerca de un mes. Había sido complicado entrar en el reino atemporal donde vivía la bestia, y al salir de allí se vio trasportado en medio del desierto de Ikana, separado por muchas leguas de casa. Tampoco supo hasta que salió de allí que el tiempo en Termina transcurría a mayor velocidad que en el otro lugar, donde el tiempo estaba detenido eternamente.

Ahora solo le quedaba ir al asentamiento de los Antiguos para entregar la coraza.

- No me gusta esa coraza. Deshazte de ella en cuanto puedas.

El joven se sorprendió por la desconfianza que destilaba la voz de su amigo. Sino lo conociera casi diría que le tenía miedo al pequeño objeto, y eso que ni siquiera le había confesado que la coraza conservaba los poderes de su propietario. Por lo que a su amigo respectaba, era solo un trozo de materia inerte.

- Tranquilo, mañana mismo tenía pensado llevársela al Antiguo.

- Tampoco me gusta esa gente. ¿No puedes tirarla y olvidarte de esto?

Cansado del viaje y de los irracionales recelos del otro, no pudo evitar reprocharle:

- ¿A ti que te pasa? Voy, entrego el trasto ese, me pagan, y todo terminado. Tú más que nadie debería saber que no hay que dejarse arrastrar por los miedos sinsentido que los demás inventan.

Mika desvió la mirada hasta las llamas con una ligera mueca de dolor mientras se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos y apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. A pesar de lo que dijera el rubio, conocía bastante bien el tema, no hacía falta que se lo recordara.

- He tenido una visión.

Esas cuatro palabras dichas con tono indiferente fueron suficientes para que todo rastro del sueño de Link se evaporara y sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta.

- ¿Qué has visto?

La mirada ambarina parpadeó una vez con lentitud sin despegar la vista de las llamas.

- Vi el paso del tiempo, y como generación tras generación se iba modificando el paisaje de esta tierra. Ikana apenas conocerá la paz, y se sucederá un rey tras otro después de bañar el valle con sangre. Vi que en algún momento, en la falda de la montaña, el pueblo que hay al oeste crecerá, y en su centro se construirá un enorme reloj que marcará inexorablemente cada segundo de vida de sus habitantes. Más allá de las nubes una enorme luna adornaba el cielo con una luz escalofriante… Y… -el joven vidente frunció el ceño sin comprender aun el significado y las repercusiones del resto de la visión. Cuando esta lo golpeó, le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca y el frío en los huesos se negaba abandonarle del todo-. Vi una sombra más oscura que nada que te puedas imaginar amenazando Termina. Y unos siniestros ojos amarillos de fondo –Un relámpago de puro dolor le atravesó la cabeza al recordar la escena y se sujetó las sienes con ambas manos mientras gemía.

- ¡Mika! –dejando con cuidado a su durmiente hermano en el suelo, Link se acercó preocupado a su amigo. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para sujetar al vidente que, blanco como la cal, parecía que iba a caerse en redondo en cualquier momento.

- Si hubieras visto esos ojos… -su voz apenas salía en susurros con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor. Apoyó una mano sobre la de su amigo, aferrándose con desesperación a la calidez que desprendía porque temía volver de nuevo a la pesadilla- Y su risa… Link, nunca he escuchado una risa como esa. Te helaba la sangre en las venas y era capaz de pararte de terror el corazón.

- No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla. Las guerras se han acabado y partir de ahora todo mejorará, ya lo verás –dijo esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que le daba un ligero apretón en el hombro.

Mika apenas elevó las comisuras de la boca en un amago de pequeña sonrisa.

- Puede que me haya equivocado –susurró-. Las visiones no suelen ser fáciles de interpretar y esta era especialmente confusa… Mañana será otro día y lo veré todo de forma más clara.

El otro joven asintió y cambió el tema de la conversación por otro más agradable. El resto del rato pasó entre temas banales y sin importancia hasta que consideró que ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y, cargando a su hermano a la espalda, se despidió del moreno para regresar a su propia casa.

Andando entre las calles en medio de la oscuridad típica de una noche sin luna, no pudo evitar recordar los ojos ambarinos del vidente. Miedo, duda, incertidumbre… Hubiera esperado que Mika manifestara cualquiera de esos sentimientos cuando le respondió al final de esa inquietante conversación. Lo que Link no se esperó y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso fue la mirada de condescendencia y las palabras tan medidas que le dirigió. Reconocía esa escena porque era lo mismo que hacía él cuando quería ahorrarle a Luca una mala noticia, y no se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta.

Una garra de miedo le apretó el pecho, acelerando los latidos de su corazón.

Por primera vez en su vida temía lo que les pudiera deparar el futuro.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

A la mañana siguiente partió y unos días más tarde se encontraba sobre una gran duna frente al poblado de la Tribu Antigua.

Desde que llegó de su viaje tenía previsto terminar rápido con el encargo, pero después de la conversación que tuvo con Mika aquella noche no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que lo mejor para todos era que se deshiciera rápido de la coraza.

No más de veinte tiendas de tela de forma cónica se erigían sobre el árido suelo como setas en el bosque. Las viviendas estaban construidas en una depresión rodeada de dunas, por lo que si no sabías dónde buscar podías pasar fácilmente de largo sin reparar en su existencia. Una desconcertante neblina rodeaba el perímetro, creando la curiosa ilusión de que lo que tenía ante él se trataba de un espejismo.

Las vívidas telas de las tiendas contrastaban con el color de la arena. Igual que los truenos resaltaban como látigos luminosos contra el cielo nocturno, líneas de brillante colores contrastaban con el tejido de hilo oscuro que formaba el fondo del estampado. Estas líneas trazaban extraños dibujos con un patrón que Link no había visto en ningún lugar de sus múltiples viajes, pero su curiosidad natural se veía refrenada por su instinto precavido. Algo dentro de él le advertía de no dejarse llevar, y sus sentidos estaban en máxima alerta acelerándole el ritmo cardíaco y tensando sus músculos en previsión de una posible amenaza. Tuvo que abrir y cerrar las manos, además de respirar profundamente varias veces para devolver a su cuerpo al estado sereno, aunque siempre vigilante, que le caracterizaba.

Su habitual capa de viaje lo protegía del implacable sol. Los ojos eran la única parte visible de su rostro, con los que analizaba cuidadosamente los alrededores. Su cuerpo por alguna razón seguía reacio a entrar en aquel misterioso territorio.

Era absurdo porque había estado en lugares más peligrosos que aquel. Sin embargo, el aire que susurraba entre las tiendas y que agitaba su capa parecía vibrar con vida propia. Incluso daba la impresión de que el viento se burlaba de él llevándole olores desconocidos que no era capaz de identificar. Esto era lo que más le desconcertaba porque, a pesar de encontrarse muy al este de su hogar y en un área que nadie se atrevía a pisar por temor a los Antiguos, seguía en territorio desértico. No debería notar ningún cambio tan significativo.

Llamándose estúpido por perder tanto tiempo ensimismado por tonterías, se ajustó bien la capa y prosiguió el viaje, bajando el montículo de arena hasta entrar en el poblado.

El vello de su nuca se le erizó con un escalofrío al tomar contacto con la ondulante neblina. La fina capa de sudor que le cubría tras su marcha por el desierto se enfrió, haciéndole tiritar levemente.

El paisaje parecía librar una complicada batalla entre absorber el color dorado de los rayos del sol o diluirse con el color plomizo de la niebla, creando así un panorama angustioso de luces y sombras.

A Link no le hacía ninguna gracia aquella niebla porque embotaba su sentido del oído y le engañaba haciéndole creer que el sonido de sus pasos eran los de otra persona. Su vista tampoco es que saliera bien parada porque, aunque entrecerrara los ojos, no era capaz de ver con claridad a una distancia mayor de cinco metros. Los Antiguos que se iba encontrando por el camino andaban con paso suave, casi deslizándose. Radicalmente diferentes a las voces altas y estridentes de su pueblo natal a esta hora, allí hablaban de la misma manera en la que se movían. Iban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies con túnicas con patrones similares a las tiendas que habitaban. Los dibujos brillantes de las telas de las tiendas y las ropas de los Antiguos parecían brillar con luz propia entre la niebla, entremezclándose unas con otras. Ese laberinto de relucientes ríos lo obligaron a agitar la cabeza y apartar de vez en cuando la vista al suelo porque perdía el sentido de la profundidad y le era difícil calcular la distancia entre los objetos lejanos. No pudo evitar compararlos con los silenciosos Poe, solo que habían sustituido los faroles por las líneas luminosas de sus ropas.

No hizo ningún gesto que delatara el más mínimo sentimiento de intranquilidad y se acercó a uno de ellos con determinación para pedirle indicaciones.

- Perdone, estoy buscando al señor Karhell. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

El Antiguo se detuvo lo suficiente para responderle. Llevaba ambas manos ocultas bajo las amplias mangas de la túnica y su cara también quedaba escondida entre las sombras.

Una voz aguda y algo chillona salió entre los pliegues de tela:

- Debe de estar en su casa. Su tienda es la que hay en el extremo sureste del campamento. Ve recto sin desviarte y cuando llegues al final, gira hacia la derecha. No tiene pérdida.

Link apenas pudo musitar un agradecimiento antes de que este se diera la vuelta y se olvidara de él.

Al principio dudó de poder encontrar la casa de Karhell con facilidad pero al seguir las instrucciones comprobó que aquel Antiguo tenía razón: era difícil equivocarse de tienda.

La vivienda era más grande que las que había alrededor y le recordó a las carpas que se levantaron para los soldados durante los días de guerra en Ikana.

Por un momento se quedó algo desorientado sin saber cómo actuar. El sentido común y la educación le decían que debía anunciarse llamando a la puerta pero, ¿cómo se llama a un lugar donde no hay puerta?

- ¿Señor Karhell? –elevó la voz lo suficiente para que pudiera oírlo. Esperaba que estuviera en casa porque lo último que quería era pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquel poblado.

De pronto la tela que hacía de puerta se abrió y de ella emergió una figura encapuchada.

- Veo que es usted, joven Link –Su voz era parecida a la del otro hombre, pero más profunda-. Pase, pase. Tiene que contarme qué tal le ha ido su viaje. Espero que haya conseguido lo que le pedí.

Link agradeció la invitación y apartó la tela para poder seguirlo. Karhell vestía lo que ya intuía era la ropa típica de la tribu, aunque cada uno llevaba una combinación distinta de colores. La túnica del hombre era de un morado más oscuro que las uvas maduras, y líneas brillantes verde-azuladas surcaban como ríos la extensión de la prenda. Al igual que el que le había ayudado por el camino, tampoco se le veía ninguna parte del cuerpo, ni siquiera la cara.

El rubio empezaba a cansarse de aquello. Quería verle los ojos a alguien de una maldita vez.

Aunque él se retiró la capucha de la capa, su anfitrión no siguió su ejemplo. Ese detalle lo irritó pero no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro.

- Siéntese, no sea tímido. ¿Quiere té? Acabo de preparar una infusión que revitaliza el cuerpo después de haber realizado un gran esfuerzo físico. Le vendrá bien después de atravesar el desierto para venir hasta aquí.

Karhell se acercó a la tetera que tenía sobre una fogata ubicada en el centro de la tienda. Estaba rodeada con un pequeño muro de piedra que impedía que las brasas saltaran fuera, y un agujero en el centro del techo dejaba escapar el humo. Link estaba seguro de que en cuanto el fuego se apagara, el dueño de la vivienda tendría algún modo de tapar ese hueco.

Siguió las indicaciones del hombre y se sentó sobre unos mullidos cojines frente a la fogata. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de tupidas alfombras que ocultaban cualquier rastro de arena, dando la impresión de estar sobre suelo sólido. Las telas de la tienda, aunque eran compactas, filtraban algo de luz del sol, y eso, sumado al hueco del techo, hacía que la vivienda estuviera bien iluminada.

Dando un rápido y discreto vistazo, comprobó que el mobiliario era escaso pero exótico. Colgados de las paredes de tela había una cantidad considerable de tapices con símbolos que le eran desconocidos. En el extremo a su izquierda había una mesa lo suficientemente baja para poder escribir sentado en el suelo, y encima había desperdigados varios pergaminos, un par de libros, y un tintero con varias plumas. Un baúl con cerrojos de hierro bien cerrados yacía al fondo a la derecha, y un poco más al frente un lecho a ras de suelo con múltiples mantas de piel y cojines. Y más y más libros allá donde mirara. Link no había visto nunca tantos libros en una misma habitación.

Mientras esperaba la bebida y respondía algunas preguntas de cortesía, se preguntaba constantemente por qué no se estaba asfixiando el Antiguo. Su túnica era gruesa y la temperatura ambiental ya era de por sí elevada sin contar la fogata. El hombre debía estar al borde del desmayo pero, al contrario que el sofocado joven, el otro no aparentaba acusar el calor.

Obligó a sus labios a esbozar una sonrisa amigable cuando le pasó la taza de cerámica. Por ningún motivo quería beberse aquel líquido burbujeante de color verde que dejaba una estela de vapor caliente a su paso, pero tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y darle un pequeño sorbo que estuvo a punto de quemarle la lengua. A este ritmo moriría de un golpe de calor…

La esbelta figura encapuchada se sentó frente a él con su propia taza. En comparación con el resto de la población que había sido capaz de ver y que le llegarían la mayoría a Link a la altura del hombro y eran de constitución fuerte, Karhell incluso sobrepasaba un poco al rubio en altura, y su figura era más estilizada que la de los demás, aunque claramente masculina.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó impaciente el Antiguo.

No perdió ni un segundo y recogió la coraza de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro para tendérsela. Iba envuelta en varias capas de tela para evitar que se estropeara.

Karhell emitió un pequeño chillido agudo que le provocó escalofríos y desenvolvió rápidamente el objeto, dejando expuesta la pulida superficie morada en forma de máscara.

- Veo que siguió mis indicaciones para sellar su poder. Muy buen trabajo… Estupendo diría yo.

Y así era. Cuando aceptó el encargo, Karhell fue muy meticuloso instruyéndole en la manera en la que había que tallar la coraza y el encantamiento que era necesario recitar al final. Sino, era posible que el poder que poseía la bestia se descontrolara y eso podía resultar peligroso.

Le hizo un breve resumen de todo lo sucedido durante del viaje. Link no escatimó en detalles describiéndole el comportamiento de la bestia, ya que no era ni de lejos tan fiera ni peligrosa de como se la había pintado el Antiguo. Esperaba que, estuviera donde estuviese, su espíritu hubiera alcanzado la paz.

Al final optó por callarse porque su oyente no parecía prestarle mucha atención; estaba ensimismado mirando la coraza desde cualquier ángulo posible mientras murmuraba.

En algún momento el encapuchado al fin recordó que no estaba solo y dejó en el suelo, muy cerca de él, su preciado objeto morado.

- Disculpe mis modales, me he quedado tan ensimismado que incluso me olvidé de atenderos adecuadamente –Sacó de entre la túnica un abultado zurrón y se lo dio-. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro servicio, joven. Si algún día necesito algo más, no dudaré en buscaros.

Apenas hablaron un poco más porque, aunque con exquisita educación, Karhell claramente lo estaba invitando a irse. No es que se quejara porque no veía la hora de poder largarse de allí y regresar a casa.

Tras despedirse y salir de la tienda, Karhell se asomó a la entrada y su vocecilla aguda le obligó a darse media vuelta para prestarle atención:

- Siempre que hay un encuentro, le sigue una despedida. Espero que la nuestra sea por poco tiempo, joven Link. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió y le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Gracias e igualmente, señor. Espero que todo le vaya bien. -Por mucho que se esforzó no pudo decirle que deseaba volver a verlo.

Cuando Link ya estaba saliendo del poblado de la Tribu de los Antiguos, Karhell se encontraba dentro de su tienda y sentado frente a la mesa. No pudo resistirse a continuar con el trabajo que le había encargado al ingenuo muchacho que acababa de irse.

La coraza con forma de máscara poco a poco se iba transformando en una con derecho propio. Lo que antes fue una superficie morada uniforme, ahora se iba coloreando con toques de naranja, rojo, verde, blanco y negro. Los picos que adornaban tanto la parte superior como la inferior se iban tornando de amarillo y colores brillantes.

Con una sonrisa torcida y tras varias horas de meticuloso trabajo, el Antiguo contempló orgulloso su obra: Un par de enormes ojos amarillos bordeados de rojo y con iris verdes le devolvían la mirada. La espléndida máscara estaba pintada y completamente barnizada.

Pero por muy bella que fuera y aunque en su interior latieran los antiguos poderes de la bestia que antes la portaba, era un mero recipiente.

La máscara estaría terminada antes de que los primeros rayos del alba del día siguiente tocaran la tierra.


End file.
